ginigattafandomcom-20200213-history
Cishere
Cishere is the name of the main continent on Gi’Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross. It is a large supercontinent that consists of three major land formations: The Nussana Mainland, the Aragi Peninsula, and the Gahallu Peninsula, as well numerous islands. The continent also is home to 8 countries and three city-states, which 7 of the countries and one city-state reside on the Nussana Mainland. The reason for the dense population of the Nussana Mainland is because of the abundant and assorted resources. The Aragi Peninsula consists of only one country, Nucarrio, and the city-state of the Sylphr subterranean city of Genjavu. The Gahallu Peninsula only contains one settlement, the Holy Legion city-state of Ir Nagus. The people of Cishere mostly contain Humes, which are a race very similar to humans, and lesser seen races of the Czarbane and the Sylphr. Cishere is the second-largest continent on the planet and is the most populated. Throughout the events of the Gi’Nigatta series, the origins of Cishere, as well as the rest of the planet, is told through the main storyline and side quests. The story of Cishere is told from a barren continent that was endless dessert up until the events of Gi’Nigatta 2, which is furthest game in the series chronologically. Geography Cishere is a large continent located in the northern hemisphere of an unnamed planet. As said above, the continent consists of 3 major land formations. One is the Nussana Mainland, the largest formation in Cishere. It consists of plains, praries, forests, a large desert, rivers, mountains, and a large coastland. There are two peninsulas on the continent. The larger one is Aragi, and it consists of mountians, plains, and a larger forest. The smaller peninsula, Gahallu, primarily consists of mountainous formations and seemingly barren arctic wilderness, since it is located around the planet's geographic north pole. Nature Cishere is known as the most religious continent on the planet, due to their ties to the forces that guide the people's lives. The goddess of the planet, Gaia, is said to have her throne directly above Cishere. Most species of all life on the planet originate from Cishere. Their heritage comes from the god of humans Zephyr, the god of banekind Hades, the god of technology and plants Golem, and the god of the sea and higher bane Kaiser. History Cishere had once started as a barren wasteland on a dead and desolute planet. The first and most powerful living organism, Gaia, was born from the cosmos and started to spray a breath of life around the planet, starting with Cishere. Over a period of several thousand years, the organisms of the continent grew and evolved. After this, Gaia created four sentient beings that would govern the new world as long as create a diverse world. These four beings would be known later as the four Kamibane Golem, Hades, Kaiser, and Zephyr. About 8500 years before the events of Gi'Nigatta, the four Kamibane decided to give the world a new look on the world. Through a cooperative effort with Hades, Kaiser, and Zephyr, banekind and humekind had been created. The Kamibane would then become their gods, worshipping the deities for the next several thousand years. However, the Kamibanes' lack of interference in the world had its toll. A young monk found out that the hume race had control of thier own destiny and was able to defy the gods through the use of magic. Though the people still worshipped the gods, they were convinced that their creators would turn on them one day. This day became the first day of the New Cisherian Era. In the year 1295 N.C.E., the Kamibane would start a conflict that would cover not only Cishere, but the entire world. Kaiser, the lord of the higher bane, was upset that Zephyr's less powerful creations were killing off his creations. In a show of anger and defiance, Kaiser ignored the will of Gaia and began to fight with his three brothers. This conflict would be known as the Great Kamibane War. During this war, Kaiser and Zephyr created bane with powers surpassing the capabilities of normal bane. These bane would become eidolons, the generals of their army. The war waged on for 62 years, creating many land formations, such as the great Rift of Mount Gigunuro. Finally, around 1357, a man named Rorano Maisen was gifted with the power of using the eidolons in battle. He was then intstrumental in ending the Kamibane War by making the Kamibane eidolons themselves, despite the effort ending his life. Maisen then became the first true hero of the hume world, making him the Great Summoner. Though many summoners would soon be born and trained, none would ever become as powerful as Maisen was.